Cupid
by Marywitsechunter
Summary: The legend from a cute little angel with a bow and arrows has to come from somewhere. But did you expect it would be coming from Gabriel?


Gabriel got bored of staying in heaven, pretending to be death for his friends at earth. So he touched down again, planning on a great re-entrance, especially at the Winchesters. But when he had finally found Sam Winchester, he couldn't. Sam was cornered by three demons and the knife was laying a couple of meters away, near Gabriel's feet. He picked it up and threw it at the middle demon. Then, he exorcised the two others by merely giving them a pat on the shoulder. He gave Sam a dazzling grin.

"Gabriel?" Sam said surprised. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I know, I know, but I was having too much fun. Heaven is so boring, all the death people," Gabriel answered and he winked.

"But Lucifer, he killed you. I saw the burn marks from your wings."

"You went looking for that? That's so cute, Sammy. But he killed my fake me, not real me."

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's insinuation that he would went back to the room to check for Gabriel. Of course that wasn't true. Well, actually it was, he was more fond of the archangel than Dean was, but he would never admit that.

"What's in the bag?" Sam asked, pointing at the long, small bag on Gabriel's back. The angel waggled his eyebrows and took the bag of his shoulder. He opened it and Sam saw a golden bow with twelve arrows. It was a simple bow without any modern gadgets. He stepped forward to get a closer look at it. He saw all kinds of signs carved into the bow and the arrows: pentagrams, anti-demon sigils, hoodoo signs and even some sketches that he noticed as angel sigils.

"Wow," he said impressed. "I thought only cupids did archery."

"Well, the myth of cute little angels with bow and arrow had to come from somewhere," Gabriel chuckled. "I take it you've met Cupid?"

Sam moaned. He did remember the meeting with the chubby naked hugging man. Gabriel laughed.

"So, what can you kill with it?" Sam asked.

"Tut tut, Sammy. Always thinking about murder. But this, it kills almost anything. The same stuff as the Colt can."

"You know about the Colt?"

"Helllooo?" Gabriel pointed at his own face. "Archangel? I know everything. For example, I also know that you always dose your cereals in the morning with some honey. I know that you talk in your sleep. I know that when you were at Stanford, you hit a boy in the face because he insulted your now dead girlfriend Jessica. I also know that-"

"ENOUGH!" Sam shouted, flushing. He really didn't wish to know what Gabriel knew about him. He had secrets, too.

"I'm going to call Dean, he should know you're alive," Sam said and he pressed speed dial.

"What is it?" he heard Dean saying in his low voice. He sounded like he had ran for miles, he was panting and seemed to be out of breath.

"You're never going to believe me. You need to come at Bobby's old shack, and if you can, come with Castiel,"

"I'll be there in a minute," and Dean was gone.

Indeed, within a minute, they heard a rustle of wings and Dean and Castiel appeared. Dean was still red. Sam was wondering what he'd done. Castiel looked a bit off, staring at Gabriel.

"Hey, Castiel! Long time no see!" Gabriel said smiling and he patted Castiel on the shoulder. Dean's mouth hung open.

"You're dead!" he said. Gabriel laughed.

"Sure kiddo and you're in heaven," he joked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, are you okay? You seem like you've ran for miles. What did you hunt?" Sam asked. Dean muttered something.

"Oh come ON!" Gabriel interrupted. "Isn't it obvious?"

They all gazed at the archangel, who was chuckling like something very funny was going on.

"Look at Dean's jeans. Castiel's shirt."

Sam looked at his brother's jeans. They were all crumpled. The buttons of Castiel's shirt seemed a bit off: each one was tied a hole higher than it should be. Sam raised his eyebrows. Castiel stared at his shoes, until he realised he wasn't wearing them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam said, breathless. Gabriel was still laughing. It didn't really surprise Sam, he knew there was something going on between Dean and Castiel, but he didn't expected to interrupt them while… He shook his head to get the image out which was trying to force its way into his head but it didn't help. He'd spotted Dean having sex too many times and it was easy to imagine Castiel being there.

"OK, quit it, you son of a bitch!" Dean growled. "What's the bow for anyway?"

"It kills everything the Colt can kill. It can come in handy if I'm cut from heaven's powers. Which, seems to be happening since there's some kind of war going on."

"Prove it."

"Fine!" Gabriel snapped. "I've heard there's a vampire in Vancouver. I'll take Sam. Can you bring Dean?" he asked Castiel, who nodded and grabbed Dean's hand. Before Dean could protest, they were gone.

Gabriel didn't grab Sam's hand. He just pulled on the man's arm and suddenly, they were in a forest near Vancouver. Gabriel grabbed his bow and an arrow and prepared. It was like watching him in slow motion and Sam was amazed how an archangel with ADHD could be so calm when he was holding a bow.

Sam absorbed every detail with interest. He saw Gabriel anchoring his hand on his cheeks to perfection the aim. He saw Gabriel's muscles in his arm tighten. He saw his eyes focussing on the vampire who Sam couldn't see yet. He heard Gabriel humming, maybe to calm himself down. He saw Gabriel's chest moving up and down slowly while he was breathing. Then suddenly, the arrow flew out of the bow and Sam blinked. Then, he heard a thud and the vampire was down. Gabriel was already there, salting and burning the body after he took the arrow out.

"I did not know you were good at archery, Gabriel," Castiel spoke. Gabriel proudly made a bow.

"I'm good at everything," he answered. Dean snorted sarcastically and Gabriel aimed his bow at him.

"Well, go ahead. I bet you won't." Dean said.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not the first time I'd kill and resurrect you," Gabriel said seriously.

"Gabriel…" Sam said and he tugged on the archangel's arm. Gabriel looked at him and put the bow back in his bag.

That night, Sam slept peaceful for the first time after the long months from hunting. In the morning, he woke up to see Gabriel smiling at him from the chair in the corner of the motel room.

"Gabe," he moaned and he pulled the blanket over his head, " What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I was bored and I thought I'd watch you sleep. It's funny when you talk,"

"Please don't say that I've talked tonight,"

Gabriel chuckled and Sam heard a creak. He felt the blanket shoving slightly to the left side of the bed and he peaked. The archangel was now laying on the bed, legs and arms crossed and head leaned against the wall.

"You talked about some rings?" he said in the air, not noticing that Sam was secretly watching him from underneath the blanket. Sam groaned. He dreamt that Dean and Castiel got engaged and that Dean gave Castiel a golden ring which was way too small. The man who married them was Gabriel, and the ring fitted him exactly.

"Shut up," Sam snarled.

"Oooh, someone's got a bad morning mood!" Gabriel laughed. Sam growled.

"Go away. You can't see me like this, it's embarrassing."

"It's cute. Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it."

"Rule number one: don't quote from Twilight."

"I had one other quote in mind."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Damn. It was really good."

"Find something else."

"My heart is, and always will be, yours."

Sam blinked. He knew Gabriel was always playing around with Sam, making flirty remarks. But this time, he sounded very serious.

"Seriously? Pride and Prejudice?"

"Hey, it's the truth, kiddo."

Sam crawled out from underneath the blanket and looked straight into Gabriel's brown eyes, glowing and warm. Gabriel carefully bowed forward. He normally was quicker with this kind of stuff but he absolutely didn't want to ruin this. Ever since he met Sam, he had known it. When Sam was around, he felt like he was complete.

But Sam turned his head. Gabriel quickly retreated. Then he felt Sam pushing him off the bed. He stood up and he saw Sam raising the blanket. Gabriel crawled next to him and Sam grabbed Gabriel tight and lifted his head so that it was lying on Gabriel's chest. He smiled. Absently Gabriel stroked Sam's hair, Sam's face, everything he could reach, until Sam fell asleep again.

After a couple of hours, Sam woke up again. He felt himself curled up against Gabriel.

"I need a human minute." he said, yawning.

"I thought we'd stop the Twilight-quoting?"

"You started." Sam said and he jumped out of bed, hurrying into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Then, he put on clean clothes and walked back to the bedroom. Gabriel was still lying there and Sam cuddled himself against him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gabriel asked.

"A dime if you tell me that you love me," Sam chuckled and Gabriel laughed.

"I was just thinking, that I was sorry about what happened before. I was afraid I'd have a morning breath," he admitted flushing. Gabriel frowned, then laughed.

"Silly Sammy." he said and he gave Sam a long, slow and tender kiss.


End file.
